<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These odd imaginings by Delyth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891542">These odd imaginings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delyth/pseuds/Delyth'>Delyth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:09:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delyth/pseuds/Delyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin is banished to Earth. His memories slowly begin to return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Odin (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These odd imaginings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An old man has recurring dreams of strange places and fantastical creatures.</p><p>They begin to come more frequently.</p><p>Sometimes during the day he feels like these odd imaginings are memories.</p><p>Occasionally he forgets his name and wants to say it’s Owen, or something like that, but he makes an excuse and changes the topic until it comes back to him.</p><p>But sometime these ‘memories’ are just so vivid. So detailed. He can almost smell the apple blossom from the ‘palace garden’.</p><p>He can recall the face of a beautiful woman. He feels like he knows her. But he doesn’t know her name, nor where he might have met her. He thinks she must be a movie star from his youth that his ageing brain is confusing with the present.</p><p>More and more often he recalls two young men, one big and strong with golden hair and a broad smile, one slim and dark with a sharp tongue and a look of deep hurt in his eyes. He has no idea who these people are. He has never met them. He hopes they are just famous celebrities that the daughter of the family who took him in is always talking about.</p><p>He is finding it harder and harder to separate reality from his wandering mind and is greatly distressed. He fears he will soon lose even this.</p><p>It is late afternoon and the sun is setting. In the glare of the sunlight he thinks he can see that young man with the dark hair and sad eyes. But as the light fades he sees it is only the neighbour’s son taking the dog for a walk.</p><p>The dreams come every night and the ‘memories’ are as clear as his own now. He sits at the bus stop, waiting, reciting his name and where he grew up, which school he went to, whatever pieces he can hold onto of his crumbling identity. Another passenger comes to wait at the stop, sliding onto the bench beside him. He is focused on his thoughts and doesn’t look up until the waiting passenger turns to him and says, “Allfather”. He turns with a start, that name sparking something within him. The passenger beside him is none other than the slim young man with dark hair and haunted eyes. The ‘memories’ flash into place and he is temporarily lost for words. But as he catches his breath one rises to the surface of his newly sharpened mind. A name. “Loki”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was curious about what would happen if Odin's memories began returning gradually. If Loki had given him some sort of false memories to replace them and make him think he had a human past. I figure it would be pretty scary and feel like he was losing his mind, until that moment where things reversed and he knew that these odd imaginings were the reality. I like to think the Look of hurt on Loki's face as he fell from the Bifrost bridge would haunt Odin's subconscious.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>